guildopediafandomcom-20200214-history
Dice Master
Dice Master (Rosal) I'd Like to welcome everyone to the guild Dice Master. We are a very friendly/active/english speaking and mature guild, we try to keep it that way while we still try to keep the guild full. To join Dice I'd like to send you to the Recruitment part of this page. History. Dice Master was created, we believe was about the first semester of 2008. Kevinvem got the guild leadership by giving a tofu set to the last owner, and then Dice Master started to be a real strong guild. The brothers Kevinvem - Unicamper and Time-Temple - Valusak and Denzel-washington started working together to make the nice guild we are today. 9 february of 2010 - Official unite with guild The Cynic (Special thanks to Comanchero) Monday 7 June - Unicamper got hacked and Stopped playing after that, Time-Temple became leader. Saturday 17th July - Time-Temple gave up alot of his Dofus life and spend more time in Real life, Denzel-Washington became new leader of Dice Master. Later Denzel-Washington and time-temple left Dice Master to go to, Iluminati, when they gave back the guild Kevinem. 13 november 2010, Unicamper is back, and with the help of Kevimvem,Frismic and Denzel-Washington will try to make our guild back to active, unfortunately Time-Temple and Valusak wont be back. Recruitment. Level Limit: 100+ Language: English speaking. Age: 16+ or at least Mature. Activity: Play several days a week. Who to PM? UniCamper, Valusak, Kevinem, Dragonfirefairy, or Frismic All Guildies should know We dont allow: *Gangers *Scammers *Hackers *Thiefs *Any type of unfair playing. One perc per guildie, and do not collect others perc. If you respect you will be respected, if you help you will be helped. No agro between guildies, unless both agree about it. We play Dofus to have fun, any problem you have, you can always come to the guild and ask for help. Do not start fights in guild chat or use bad language in it, let the guild chat be fun and friendly. Allies. Talk to UniCamper or Time-Temple if you and your guild want to be added to this list. Every single member of Dice Master is being expected to help all members of the allied guilds in case when that is asked. We are here to help each other in this game, so why wouldn't we? *Kiss My Astrub ( Arkintude) *Pimps Slayers Elite ( Shielding-Slayears) *Supremacia-br (Spirit-br) *Tranquilize (Mafia-Boss) - Guild Died - *Knights Templar (Word-sanctuary) - Guild Died - *Black Knight' (Destructionxp) 'Enemies' *Riot of Colour *Infinity Dinasty﻿ Usefull links *Dofus Set Creator *Dofus Pocket *Wikia Dofus (English) *Dofus Map *Dofus avatar Ranking System Special ranks: These ranks are given regardless of lvl and xp given to the guild also have these ranks nothing to do with the rights that they get. Other Special rank mostly negative: You get these ranks after you’ve done something bad all these ranks have 0 rights attached to them and need members to prove that they aren’t worth these rank. The ranks for the alt of a certain character will get the same as their main character and decided wich rank that is is based upon the character with the highest xp given amount. Sometimes even when you met all the requirements you might not get the rank that is because either the leader or SiC doesn’t trust you enough. The guild have a minimun xp given from guildies that is 1% , if u want to set to 0% u gotta talk to SICs or Leader. * special thanks to Valusak for the work on the table This topic is used to help you to find the right person to craft what you need. Carvers Smith Specializations table 1 Specializations table 2 Pics